The Cracktastic Adventures of Doctor Who
by destielcassbutt
Summary: Two girls, Ookami and Neko, have wished themselves into the Doctor's world! Follow them in their strange and random adventures that are shared with the Doctor himself! T to be safe. Collab with Doctor'Cynthia'Who 10DoctorXAmy
1. A Beginning

Cracktastic Adventures of Dr. Who

Two teenagers were sitting around in a bedroom lounging around. One had dark, black, long hair with blue and red highlights and bold brown eyes. The other had short blonde hair and very green eyes. The blonde was Caucasian and the other Chinese. Both bored to death, the two texted each other with their phones.

"_Normally, I wouldn't be doing this Ookami, but if it means we can see David Tennant, the Doctah, I'll do it_," Neko texted.

"_Well, fortune cookies have the greatest wishing power… at least that's what that old Japanese dude said," _Ookami texted back.

"_WTF! That old dude was high. I kno it. XD XD I can feel it through my veins! :D,"_

"_Seriously..? I thought he was a monk. Whatever.. I don't care. But anyways, why don't we actually try and talk normally, and not through the phones. . Bleh. MEASH FATOOSH! XD XD XD,"_

"_AAHAHAHAHAHA,"_

"_Fatoosh of the Meashes! XD" _and at that, Ookami snapped her phone shut, giggling the whole time. She pulled out the fortune cookie and placed it in her hand. Sighing she chucked the cookie's fortune at Neko's head.

"HEY! What'd you do that for!" She yelled, glaring and rubbing the spot where the cookie, slash thing-you-can-throw-at-other-people's-head hit her. Ookami glared back, causing a staring contest to arise.

Blink

"GAAH! I lost," once again glaring at her so-called friend Neko, Ookami found a pillow and silently threatened to throw it at the enemy. "Well, are we going to wish to go to The Doctah's world or not. Oo-ka-mi," Neko challenged.

Ookami froze and thought about it, pondering what would happen if they did wish for that, and it happening. "Well, if we do, do this, we might not be able to come back to our world… And I would miss my parents terribly…"

The other looked at the fortune cookie and back at her friend. Yes, she would miss her family and the ones dearest to her, but she wanted to go on an adventure. She closed her eyes and thought _I wish that Ookami and I could go to the world of Dr. Who!_

Suddenly, the world started spinning around them. Everything was a blur, and things around them started to change. Then the two started to pass out…

"Do you think they're ok Rose?" A sexy British voice said.

"I don't know…"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Happenings

The Cracktastic Adventures of Doctor Who

CHAPTER 2!

"Ohhhhhh blimey my head!" Neko said.

"Rose, what do you think we should do?" The familiar sexy British voice responded.

"I'm not sure….they both seem to be waking up…." The woman called Rose replied.

"JELLY BABIES! I WANT SOME JELLY BABIES!" Ookami suddenly screamed.

"…"

"JELLY BABIES? I LOOOOOOOOVE JELLY BABIES!" the British man exclaimed.

"DOCTOR?" Rose questioned.

"B-But… I love jelly babies….," the man timidly whispered, his eyes beginning to water.

Sighing, the so-called Rose walked over to the two recovering girls and knelt down. Her brows furrowing, she attempted to brush away the stray strands of hair from the black haired teen's face. Suddenly, the young teen's hand slapped away Rose's.

"What are you doing to me?" the delusional teen screamed.

"I'm just trying to- to….." Rose said, at a loss for words due to her shock at the response of Ookami.

Neko, becoming more alert, suddenly looked at Rose (unaware of the Doctor) and her mouth fell open.

"You're-you're ROSE FREAKIN TYLER! What…what-what the…." She stuttered, her eyes roaming quickly around the landscape (which looked strangely British).

Suddenly, her eyes locked on the Doctor. Before she could stutter out anything more than an "Oh my." She passed out.

His eyebrow rising, the Doctor looked from Rose to the girls and back to his partner.

Ookami, who was alert as can be, sighed and shook her friend. Not getting why Neko was passed out, Ookami looked around. Her eyes fell and locked on the Doctor as well as Rose. Her eyes bugging out and her mouth agape, she screamed 'Holy mother of Jesus' and scrambled over to the Doctor.

Backing up in alarm, the Doctor got an extremely confused expression on his face, and yelled, "What are you doing?" at the crazed (and slightly rabid) girl rushing towards him.

"Did-did I just see….no…no, there's no way, I must be dreaming." Neko said as she regained consciousness for the second time in less than two minutes.

"Uhhhh, Neko?" Ookami said warily, "That fortune cookie worked. Do you remember what we wished?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Ookami!" she screamed.

"Look up!" her friend hastily replied.

Meeting the Doctor's gorgeous brown gaze, Neko's heart fluttered as she fought down the urge to pass out for a third consecutive time. Regaining her composure, she got up the nerve to speak to the incredibly stunning Time Lord.

"Um….I-I'm Neko," she whispered, barely audible due to her extreme embarrassment, "and you're the Doctor aren't you?"


End file.
